


Top 10 Things To Say About A Christmas Gift You Don’t Like

by yuma (yuma_writes)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuma_writes/pseuds/yuma
Summary: Christmas stuff. Can’t really call it a fic...but hey! It’s Christmas!Had this quirky idea after writing a Christmas card to someone. My Season Greetings to all of you!G for just plain silly! =)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

I was reading in another list an imaginary gift list for our fav. SG team and it got me thinking _(uh oh!)_. Then, I was writing a christmas card and it had a funny thing on it and THAT REALLY got me thinking _(run for your lives!)_. So this is for you guys, just for Christmas..... 

**TOP 10 THINGS TO SAY ABOUT A CHRISTMAS GIFT YOU DON'T LIKE:** _(SG style)_

**What Jack Would Say:**

10\. Thanks for the gift.....you never DID like me, did you? 

* 

9\. I thought they **BANNED** these things already! 

* 

8\. Great gift if it was given to me when it was still in fashion. 

* 

7\. I would wear this right now for you, but I gotta go on a mission to P3X229... 

* 

6\. I love it....but I'm sure Teal'c would **LOVE** it even more.... 

* 

5\. Gee, I hope I don't lose this while I'm on my mission to P4J190, I can be **SO** absentminded on another planet... 

* 

4\. I hope this doesn't get damaged like my other shirt when that alien probe _(Message in a Bottle)_ stuck me... 

* 

3\. As part of the military institution, I can not accept bribes. Sorry... 

* 

2\. If I wear this, the aliens on the other planets might get offended...and we wouldn't want to ruin any diplomatic relations now would we? 

* 

* 

* 

* 

* 

* 

1\. Oh for crying out loud, what the **#@#%** is this? 

**TOP 10 THINGS TO SAY ABOUT A CHRISTMAS GIFT YOU DON'T LIKE:** _(SG style)_

**What Daniel Would Say:**

10\. Oh...um, this is interesting... 

* 

9\. This looks like something I had found during a dig in the Yucatan. 

* 

8\. Perhaps Teal'c would appreciate this more... 

* 

7\. Maybe it'll look better once I put my glasses on... 

* 

6\. Thank you, but I'm probably allergic to it... 

* 

5\. Gee, I hope I don't lose this while I'm on my mission to P4J190, I can be **SO** absentminded on another planet... _(Jack told him this one last Christmas...)_

* 

4\. I hope this doesn't get burned up from a Go'uald staff weapon blast or something. You know how that can happen sometimes... 

* 

3\. I think I should just...well...maybe if...um...thanks. 

* 

2\. Thank you but I usually like to travel light when I go through the Stargate. 

* 

* 

* 

* 

* 

* 

1\. Oh, sorry. I thought it was an artifact! 

Man, the things I do when finals are over.....=) 

**TOP 10 THINGS TO SAY ABOUT A CHRISTMAS GIFT YOU DON'T LIKE:** _(SG style)_

**What Teal'c Would Say:**

10\. Is this a standard Earth gift? 

* 

9\. Many appreciative thanks for this...gift 

* 

8\. Perhaps O'Neill would appreciate this more... 

* 

7\. This may get accidentally destroyed during a Go'uald attack 

* 

6\. This would not match my Jaafa tattoo 

* 

5\. I hope I do not lose this while I am on my mission to P4J190, I can be so absentminded on another planet... _(Daniel told him this one last Christmas...)_

* 

4\. Thank you but in Chulak we do not celebrate Christmas _(mentally thanking the gods for it...)_

* 

3\. Thea krat zah yuck! That is ...."thank you" in my language. 

* 

2\. This would not go with my infant Go'uald larvae. 

* 

* 

* 

* 

* 

* 

1\. In my culture, I would have been within my right to dismember you for giving me this gift! 

**TOP 10 THINGS TO SAY ABOUT A CHRISTMAS GIFT YOU DON'T LIKE:** _(SG style)_

**What Sam Would Say:**

10\. Actually, I wanted the Major Matt Mason Astronaut doll.... 

* 

9\. This would not go with my tank top number... 

* 

8\. Perhaps the colonel would appreciate this more... 

* 

7\. The wormhole might eat it...you know how unstable those fluxuations are... 

* 

6\. Thank you but I had one just like it...only more tasteful 

* 

5\. Gee, I hope I don't lose this while I'm on my mission to P4J190, I can be **SO** absentminded on another planet... _(Teal'c told her this one last Christmas...)_

* 

4\. Maybe I'll give this to my clone in Harlan's planet... 

* 

3\. I'm an astrophysist, not a clown! 

* 

2\. Hmm...maybe the To'kra would like this instead.... 

* 

* 

* 

* 

* 

* 

1\. **Holy Hannah!** Is that thing for real?   


* * *

>   
>  © 1998 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa’uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 


End file.
